1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-lock control method for vehicles including the steps of estimating a vehicle speed by integrating the speed of a wheel, comparing the wheel speed with a reference value derived from such an estimated vehicle speed to judge whether or not a wheel is going into a locked condition and, when it is judged that the wheel is entering a locked condition, reducing a braking pressure to a wheel brake.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a method has conventionally been made known from, for example, Japanese patent publication No. 47010/1981.
However, such conventional prior art method uses a plurality of wheel speeds including the speed of a driving wheel when estimating a vehicle speed. If the driving wheel falls into a racing condition, the prior art method estimates a vehicle speed at a higher level than the actual one permitting anti-lock control operation to be performed at unnecessary stages. Accordingly, it is desirable that the vehicle speed be avoided from being estimated at a higher level by detecting a racing condition of the driving wheel.